We Shouldn't
by Alixinsanity
Summary: When Hikaru and Kaoru are alone in the music room, one thing starts to lead to another... Smut. Hikaru/Kaoru and implied Tamaki/Kyoya


It had been a long day at the Ouran High School Host Club and it was Hikaru's and Kaoru's turn to stay behind to clear away the things that had been used for the day and to generally tidy up. Hikaru watched his twin as the slightly younger boy bent over to life one of the boxes that contained the extensive range of the host clubs teacups. As the younger boy bent over he unknowingly gave his twin an exposing view of his arse wrapped tightly in the confines of the school uniform trousers. Hikaru smirked at his brothers innocent actions that had him creating an array of incestuous thoughts in his mind. Moving closer to his brother, until he was stood directly behind the other boy, Hikaru placed his hands on either side of Kaoru's hips causing the younger boy to immediately jolt into a standing position. Kaoru blushed and turned his head slightly to look at his twins face, "Hikaru we… we can't do this here," he reasoned even though his attempt grew weaker as he saw the lustful stare that was in the older twins eyes.

Keeping his hands firmly on the boy's hips, Hikaru breathed softly into Kaoru's ear, "Well, maybe I want too." The younger boy, regardless of his protests knew he wanted it just as much as the horny teen that still had his fingers pressed firmly into Kaoru's hips, knowing the pressure being placed on them would stem into bruising, Kaoru whispered softly, "What if we get caught?" Moving his hands towards Kaoru's growing bulge, the pair simultaneously fought back loud moans. Biting his lip, Kaoru turned to face his older twin, fighting against the hands that attempted to restrain him into keeping his previous position. He pushed his body against Hikaru's and nervously leaned closer brushing the older boy's bulge with his own. After the delicious moan that erupted into the air at the action, Kaoru once again began brushing against the bulge that was identical to his own. Hikaru stroked the other boy's face, tilting his head up, connecting their lips together in a passionate kiss. As Kaoru moaned against his twin's lips, Hikaru pushed his tongue through the younger boy's open lips. Hikaru explored his brother's mouth, whilst stroking a hand south down the younger boy's chest, strictly teasing the younger boy just above Kaoru's belt. Kaoru's breathing was heavy and hitched slightly. "Hi-ka-ru…stop teasing me," he moaned, now uncaring that they were in the middle of the host club room, and still in the school grounds. "Aww but Kaoru, I thought you liked me teasing you." Hikaru said jokingly, biting softly on the skin under the younger boy's ear. Kaoru whimpered and shivered as a jolt of pleasure went through his body. "N-not like this…" he stammered breathlessly. "The how. How Kaoru? How do you like me to tease you?" Hikaru muttered into his twin's ear with a voice full of lust.

"You know how. But right now I need you," Kaoru's legs felt weak and he leaned against the table behind him searching for support, "P-please Hikaru…" Not needing to be told twice, Hikaru gently pushed Kaoru backwards so that the younger boy was laying flat against the coffee table. Kaoru blushed, thinking about the many times he had fanaticised about him and his brother doing this in the host club. This time though it was real and his aching member reminded him of the need that he felt. To remind his brother of his desire, Kaoru thrusted his hips upwards sharply, marvelling in the extremely loud and throaty moan that escaped Hikaru's lips and caused the older boys eyes to squeeze shut at the sudden burst of pleasure that rushed through his body. Hikaru leaned forwards, over his brother and bit and kissed at his twin's neck while his hand reached for the younger boy's manhood, gently massaging it through his trousers. Moaning up at his brother, Kaoru nearly screamed, "Hi-ka-ru! Stop teasing me and do it properly already!" Hikaru smirked and looked down at his brother and couldn't' help but see how adorable and innocent he was in comparison to himself. "How much do you want me?" Growling at his twin, Kaoru softly bit down on Hikaru's bottom lip, before whispering against his brothers lips, "More than you will ever know. Now get me out of these clothes so you can touch me."

The older boy quickly removed the blue signature blazer from his twin and tugged upwards on the younger boys school tie, forcing him to kiss him again while he began work on unbuttoning the shirt. Freeing the younger boy from the shirt, Hikaru pulled out of the kiss and began to admire the beauty of his brother's chest. Listening to the whine coming from Kaoru, "Hika-Hik-Hikaru! You have more clothes on then me… that's not fair."

"Are you going to do something about that?" He asked teasingly, questioning Kaoru to see if he was going to take dominance for a while. "What! And miss the lovely show you would put on? No. Do it yourself so I can watch." Kaoru said leaning up on his arms so that he had a better view of his brother as Hikaru began pulling the blazer from his shoulders. "Do you get turned on when I undress in front of you normally?" Hikaru unbuttoned his shirt slowly wile keeping eye contact with the younger boy. "Every night…" Kaoru mumbled as a delicate red blush began to cover the younger boy's cheeks at admitting his secret, looking away from his twin inquisitive stare that Kaoru had begun to feel burning into him. After finishing undressing his upper body, Hikaru began to unbutton and pull down his brother's trousers, revealing a hard erection through his boxers. "Do you image me touching you like this Ka-or-u?" Hikaru asked as he began to stoke his brother's member, whilst palming his own through his trousers that he had yet to take off. Kaoru shook slightly with please and moaned. "Y-yes," he gasped. "Take the rest off… I- I need to feel you," he bucked his hips desperately, attempting to get more friction with his brother's hand. Hikaru placed a hand on his brother's hips, preventing the younger boy from bucking upwards. Whining at his twins actions, Kaoru wrapped his hand around the back of Hikaru's neck pulling him down so that he could press his lips hungrily against those of his brothers. Hikaru kissed him passionately and removed his own trouser. He straddled his brother on the coffee table and ground his member against Kaoru's through their boxers. Reaching in between them, Kaoru tugged at the waistband of his brother's boxers, exposing Hikaru to the sudden cold air of the third music room. Hikaru, not wanting to waste any more time leaned closer, kissing his twin deeply as he pulled down Kaoru's boxers to reveal the younger boys identical member. "Oh Hikaru… Look your already hard, maybe we should start to put that to full use then," Kaoru murmured into the older twin's ears sending chills running down Hikaru's spine. Hikaru ran his finger from the base to the head and watched as Kaoru let out a gasp, "Tell me what you want me to do then…" Growling up at the older twin, Kaoru moans echoed around the music room, "Fuck me… please Hikaru." Hikaru smirked and slowly eased two of his fingers inside his brother, preparing Kaoru for the pain that would come with the pleasure. He didn't want to hurt him be knew it'd happen if they did this. "Hurry up already Hika-Hikaru. Your never normally this gentle at home," Kaoru scorned impatiently as he attempted to make his brothers fingers move fast inside of himself. "I don't want to hurt you Kaoru." The elder scissored his fingers inside and gently caressed his brother's prostate. Moaning instantly at the touch, Kaoru panted for breather as he gasped out, "Hikaru just do it." The older twin didn't need anything more to convince him after his brothers words, hastily taking his fingers out, Hikaru quickly thrust his length inside. The younger twin squeezed his eyes shut at the sudden pain that shot through his entire body, silently begging his brother to remain still so that he could adjust to the large size that was now filling him. Hikaru stopped and stroked his twin's face reassuringly, "Is this okay Kaoru?"

"Yh its fine. Just please don't move. Please." Kaoru begged as a lone tear escaped from his closed eyes. "I like us like this. I feel so much closer to you…but… I hate to see you cry." Hikaru wiped the tear away gently before leaning down and kissing the corner of the younger twin's eye where it had leaked out. "Hikaru this closeness is worth a million tears and more. I would cry an ocean just to stay this close to you," Kaoru whispered as his eyes fluttered open whilst the pain slowly began to reside. Hikaru smiled warmly at what his twin said and felt all warm inside. "I love you so much." Noticing Kaoru beginning to relax more, he felt a rush of relief that the pain was disappearing. "I think you should say that more often, because I love you too," Kaoru replied leaning up to place a chaste kiss against his brothers smiling lips. Squeezing around his brothers member that was still buried deep inside of him, Kaoru licked at the shell of Hikaru's ear before whispering seductively, "Are you gonna move then? Or are you going to keep it sat there all day?"

"You wanted me to keep it there." Hikaru grinned slightly and began to move his hips slowly easing himself back and forth inside Kaoru. "How does this feel now?" Wrapping his arms around his brother's neck to bring the older boy down for a passionate kiss, Kaoru murmured against Hikaru's lips, "Amazing." He continued to thrust, slowly increasing his speed so his brother would adjust as it began to become rougher. "How do you like me to fuck you Kaoru?" Hikaru reached down between them and began to place gentle strokes on his brother's member. "Harder. Harder Hika-" Kaoru moaned as he threw his head back in pleasure, exposing his throat. Hikaru began to bite down harshly on the exposed skin of the younger twin's neck, forgetting about the marks that were bound to appear. After a while of thrusting hard, Hikaru could feel his orgasm beginning to build up inside of him, "How are you Kaoru? Close?" Moaning in response, Kaoru bit softly at his bottom lip as the heat that was building up inside of him began to reach his limit. Only able to give his brother a short nod of the head. Hikaru gave a few last uneven thrust before beginning to orgasm; his body shaking and his breathing ragged. He continued to thrust inside his brother so that they could both ride it out as he felt Kaoru come simultaneously. Kaoru's come splattered across Hikaru's and his own chest, whilst the older twin coated his younger brother's insides with his own. As they both milked out their orgasms, Hikaru collapsed onto Kaoru's chest placing a soft kiss to the younger twin's chin. "T-That was amazing." The older boy half moaned. He stayed inside Kaoru for a few minutes more until he managed to catch his breath.

Eventually pulling out of the younger twin, Hikaru was greeted with a quiet groan of pain as the soreness of their escapades began to effect Kaoru as the wall of pleasure within him began to fade. Worry instantly filled the older twin as he looked down on his brother with protective eyes, "Kaoru are you okay? Oh god! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you… oh god. Shit. I'm sorry Kaoru." Softly hitting the back of the other boys head, the younger twin pressed a short kiss against Hikaru's lips effectively shutting his older brother up. "Hikaru. I am fine. Stop worrying and then panicking over nothing. Now we need to get dressed." Kaoru sighed softly as he briefly cuddled against the older twin before placing a soft push against his shoulders. Nodding slightly at his brothers words, Hikaru began gathering the clothes that they had strewn across the music rooms floor, before wondering back to where the younger twin still laid draped over the coffee table. "Come on Kaoru. You gotta get up too." The older twin said as he placed a delicate kiss on his brother's forehead. Looking down his brother lay sleeping, his hair falling into his closed eyes. Sighing softly to himself, Hikaru reluctantly began dressing himself and redressing his sleeping twin before lifting Kaoru up into his arms. "Where we going?" Kaoru mumbled as he woke into a half asleep faze, snuggling deeply into his brothers now clothed chest. "Home Kaoru, go back to sleep. Love you." Hikaru said smiling lovingly down at the younger twin that was curled up into his arms. The older boy faintly heard his twin whisper softly whilst on the verge of his sleep, "Love you too."

"Hey guys. I think someone spilt milk or cream on the table." Haruhi announced to the host club the next day as they began prepping for the daily guests. The disguised girl peered closely at the white stain that had adorned the coffee table as the other members began to circle around the area of interest. Hikaru and Kaoru shared embarrassed glances whilst attempting to keep there normal composure in front of their friends. Kyoya watched the twins carefully from afar as he noticed there shared looks that had been happening for the entire day and there current one immediately caused him to catch on to the real substance of the stain. Hunny Sempai attempted to wipe his finger through the stain only to be stopped by Takashi grabbing his hand back at the last minute, "No Mitsukuni." Tamaki however looked inquisitively at the white mark before looking at Kyoya, receiving a nod of the head from the proclaimed mother of the host club. Suddenly understanding what the mark was caused by, Tamaki indicated to the twins to follow him to where Kyoya stood away from the crowd around the coffee table. As the four grouped together away from the prying ears of the other members, Kyoya pushed his glasses further up his nose before turning to the twins, "Just so you know, the club has recently installed security cameras in the room. You might want to check for them kind of things before you start anything on tables." The cunning boy walked away as he began writing on his clipboard again. "Oh and you two should know that you'll be buying a new coffee table. We can't have our guests eating food off where people have had intimacies. We might loose customers." Tamaki nodded agreeing with his best friend before announcing to the surprised twins, "Yh sorry bout that. Least you didn't have to buy a new couch after me and Kyoya -" The twins watched as the usually quiet and calm Kyoya turned around quickly and slammed a hand over Tamaki's mouth stopping the king from continuing his sentence. Smiling a fake goodbye to the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru watched at the accountant dragged the blonde viciously away from the twins whispering deadly words into Tamaki's ears.


End file.
